darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
425
Angelique conjures up a frightening vision for Josette who jumps to her death from Widows' Hill. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and the relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. On this night, in a deserted old shack on the Collins estate preparations are being made for a man and a woman to be united in death, as they never were in life. In a shed on the Collins estate, Ben Stokes is building two coffins. When Barnabas Collins arrives, Ben questions him about his need for both coffins. Barnabas tells him he is leaving Collinwood permanently and Josette will be with him. Barnabas expects the coffins to ready when he returns with Josette. Act I Ben reminds Barnabas of his promise to stay away from Josette, but Barnabas claims he cannot stay away from her. Ben accuses Barnabas of not telling the truth to Josette about who he is and how he lives. Ben insists that he will not be a part of Barnabas' plan even though he pledged to help him; he won't do anything to hurt Josette. Barnabas agrees that he cannot make Ben help him, but he can kill him. He grabs Ben by the throat and begins choking him. Ben agrees to help Barnabas and have everything ready for his return at midnight. After Barnabas leaves, Ben decides to enlist the help of Countess Natalie du Prés. Ben tries to leave but the door is locked. He hears Angelique Collins laughing. She appears to him and promises that she will keep Barnabas and Josette apart. Act II Natalie is staying with Josette in her room. Josette is awake and feeling better. Natalie is confident that the prophecy of Josette's death will not come true. Nevertheless, they will take every precaution possible. Natalie questions her about her disappearance, but she is unwilling to answer her. Josette suddenly notices the loss of the ring Barnabas gave her. Natalie reminds her that the book states that the loss of the ring is the beginning of the events that lead to Josette's death. Act III Josette realizes that she lost the ring at the Old House and jumps out of bed to go find it. Natalie wants her to wait until after midnight but Josette wants to find it now because Barnabas will expect her to be wearing it. Josette and Natalie struggle, knocking over a table lamp, shattering it. More signs of the prophecy are coming true: a glass lantern is shattered and the moon is hidden when an unexpected storm blows in. The bedroom door flies open and will not close. Natalie goes to get help but as soon as she leaves, the door shuts and cannot be opened, trapping Josette inside. Using Barnabas' voice, Angelique tricks Josette into going to Widows' Hill. Josette leaves her room via the secret passage behind the fireplace. Act IV Barnabas returns to the shed to find that Ben has carried out his orders. Ben leaves to get the carriage. Angelique tries to fool Barnabas using Josette's voice to go to Widows' Hill. Barnabas guesses what her plan is and leaves to save Josette. Natalie returns to Josette's room with Riggs but Josette is gone. They see the panel to the secret passage open, and they enter to follow Josette. Josette climbs to Widows' Hill where Angelique shows her a vision of what she will become if she stays with Barnabas. He arrives but Josette is frightened by him. He grabs her to save her from the cliff but Josette pulls away and jumps to her death. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Dan Morgan as Riggs Background information and notes Production Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Ben: Must stop Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Day 170 takes place. Barnabas will return at midnight. In two hours it will be midnight. It was last night when Josette disappeared. Bloopers and continuity errors * A stage light can be seen at the top left of the final scene as Barnabas looks around the fog. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on Josette's face when she is sitting in bed. * When the door to Josette's room slams shut, it does so with such force that the entire wall visibly shakes. * The switch that opens the secret panel in Josette's room is in a different position than in previous episodes. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 425 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 425 - Jump Street The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 425Category:Dark Shadows episodes